


ART: Calm Before the Storm

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Lord of the Rings Art [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fellowship of the Ring, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Height Differences, M/M, NSFW Art, No Sex, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir and Pippin take a moment blissfully unaware of the tragedy that will soon unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Art done mostly in traditional colored pencils and markers with some added effects applied with GIMP. Enjoy. :-)
> 
> Characters belong to Tolkien and New Line Cinema.


End file.
